Un amour de fromage
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Pourquoi le camembert ? Pourquoi ? Mais quelle question idiote ? N'avait-il donc jamais goûté de camembert ?


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème_ _ **«**_ _ **Douceur**_ **»** _. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné._

 _Cet OS a été en fait écrit en décalé de la nuit, pas sur mes heures de boulot mais peut-être un peu trop rapidement._

 _Ah… Et c'était censé être un gros crack mais y'a un peu de angst qui s'est foutu dans l'affaire… Je me désespère_

 _._

* * *

 **Un amour de fromage**

 _._

A son grand dam, Plagg s'était rapidement attaché à ce gamin. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix évidemment mais il appréciait Adrien. Déjà, il était français, et non seulement il était français mais il était un français qui habitait en France, ce qui voulait dire : camembert autant qu'il le voulait et sans difficulté. Ensuite, il lui donnait toujours le fromage qu'il réclamait même s'il le menaçait très régulièrement du contraire. Enfin, il aimait être Chat noir. Réellement. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir. Il aimait juste être Chat noir, courir la nuit de toit en toit, etc.

Oui, il aimait ce gamin même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais et même si ledit gamin lui posait régulièrement la question la plus idiote de tous les temps.

« Pourquoi le camembert ? »

Pourquoi le camembert ? Pourquoi ? Mais quelle question idiote ? N'avait-il donc jamais goûté de camembert ? C'était une évidence, la plus délicieuse des évidences. Rien ne pouvait surpasser le camembert. Et ne pas avoir accès à un camembert était la pire des choses pour Plagg. C'était comme un animal sans œil. C'était comme un oiseau sans plumage. C'était comme une forêt sans écureuil (1). Il avait besoin de camembert. C'était sa vie, son graal. Rien n'avait plus de valeur que le camembert (Bon, peut-être Tikki mais ça aussi, il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut).

Comment Adrien pouvait-il encore posé cette question après tous les monologues passionnés qu'il lui avait fait ?

En vérité, Plagg soupçonnait que la question et la réponse – toujours différente, toujours passionnée – était devenue une sorte de jeu. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Parce que le silence durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Parce que personne n'était venu voir si Adrien était bien là. Parce que cette chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient bien trop vide et grande…

C'était lui poser cette question ou ordonner une soudain transformation pour parcourir les toits de Paris. Plagg le savait bien.

« Non mais je veux dire, ajouta Adrien alors qu'il se mettait au lit, le camembert n'a pas toujours existé. Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais avant ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant un instant il crut se souvenir de panse de brebis remplis de lait, de l'odeur et du goût d'un thé chaud et salé, d'offrande de pain et de lait sur le bord d'une fenêtre ou le pas d'une porte…

« Il y avait d'autres fromages.

-Mais pas de camembert.

-Ça a été un coup de foudre… » dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Adrien se redressa pendant un court instant afin d'arranger son coussin à sa convenance puis il se recoucha. Plagg s'installa à côté de sa tête, partageant l'oreiller dont il venait de s'occuper.

« Tu dois tellement détester te retrouver dans un autre pays, dit soudain Adrien, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr que je déteste ça. Pas de camembert. Pas de camembert ! C'est un cauchemar. Ou ce qu'ils osent appeler du camembert, c'est une espèce de brie qui n'aura jamais l'odeur et le coulant délicieux du camembert.

-Ils ont d'autres fromages.

-Non. Aucun fromage digne de ce nom. Sauf peut-être l'Italie. »

Il avait aimé l'Italie contrairement…

« Et il n'est pas question de parler de ce pays de sauvage que sont les Etats-Unis. Ils font du fromage en bouteille. En bouteille !

-Un sacrilège.

-Evidemment que c'est un sacrilège mais Billy, lui, n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Les américains… C'était un brave garçon Billy mais il était infoutu de me trouver un fromage digne de ce nom. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être heureux quand nous avons été de retour ici. Bien sûr, la traversée a été horrible. Tous ces humains en rang comme des sardines. Et la traversée de cette plage… Un cauchemar. Mais j'étais enfin de retour dans le pays béni du fromage. »

Adrien ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« Tu… Tu étais au débarquement. »

Plagg écarquilla les yeux.

« Au quoi ? » tenta-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton innocent.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

Adrien ne se recoucha pas. Il le regarda pendant un long moment. Plagg fut presque tenté de se retourner. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le scrute ainsi.

Adrien, finalement, se recoucha, puis referma les yeux.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu quelque part qu'il y avait une portion de camembert dans les rations militaires pendant la première guerre mondiale. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tous ces camemberts ont malencontreusement disparu d'eux-mêmes. Je n'y étais pour rien. »

Adrien essaya de ne pas rire. Vraiment. Il échoua.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux savoir son nom ? »

Plagg ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Aimé. »

Puis le silence s'installa pendant un très long moment. Plagg crut même pendant un instant qu'Adrien s'était endormi.

« Est-ce que tu pourras me parler de lui un jour ? De Billy aussi ? »

Encore une fois, la réponse de Plagg se fit attendre.

« Un jour, oui. »

Et ce jour-là, il ne lui parlerait pas seulement d'Aimé et des autres tirailleurs de son bataillon ou de Billy qui, malgré son mauvais goût en matière de fromage, savait faire les meilleurs brownies au monde d'après Tikki. Il lui parlerait des autres, de tous les autres, et d'elle, de toutes les autres aussi, car là où Chat noir se trouvait, Ladybug n'était jamais loin elle aussi.

Adrien s'était finalement endormi. Plagg toucha sa joue.

« Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais. »

…

* * *

(1) Si vous avez compris la référence (Enfin c'est même plus une référence, c'est un copier/coller), toutes mes félicitations. Si non, allez voir Astérix et Cléopatre, le dessin animé... Vous pouvez aussi regarder la version live d'ailleurs. Les deux sont très bien.

* * *

C'était pas censé donné un truc pareil sérieux !

Ah et au passage, je dédicace cet OS à tous ceux qui comme moi on souffert du manque de fromage en pays étranger (Le coup du camembert qui n'est pas du camembert, c'est du vécu :p)


End file.
